


To melt a heart of ice

by Jjay



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Existential Crisis, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, and jake is ready to do anything for him, sunghoon is a prince, sunghoon is so touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjay/pseuds/Jjay
Summary: “He is ice cold. It is as if he is already dead.”A prince was born with a curse so strong no one was able to break it. The isolation of a young man so powerful a slight shift in his mood would be able to cover the whole kingdom in permafrost. A bold young man willing to risk his life for the prince. For him there was no danger, for in his heart he could feel the warmth the prince was longing for.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	To melt a heart of ice

Lonely is the life of the Prince. In isolation away from everyone else his whole life. To not be able to remember the touch or embrace of a human being. He could not long for something he had never really had as the loneliness was all he knew. But he was so graceful and so beautiful, like the perfect prince should be. The king and queen had been happy to welcome their firstborn, the one to take the throne after the king himself.

_“He is ice cold. It is as if he is already dead.”_

Sunghoon’s mother always told him not to care about what other people say. “You’re just a bit different,” she had told him. Then Sunghoon had felt the love. The warmth that always filled his chest when he saw his mother’s smile. 

Born as cold as ice; he gained the nickname _Ice Prince._ His looks were adored widely and people from other kingdoms longed to see the beautiful prince. Although, since birth he had been shy and would always rather hide than be seen. It however, was not the only reason the young prince was kept hidden. A simple touch from his ice-cold hands was enough to cause frostbites, a fit of rage could trigger a storm. 

The prince was never to be seen and was to be locked away.

That was until the prince turned of age and it was time to look for a wife that would stand by him. The king and queen wanted their son to have the perfect bride, so they were picky when it came to choosing a princess. Messengers came from far away kingdoms to offer the hand of a princess, each one as beautiful as the bright night sky, but all of them got rejected. And those of whom the royal couple deemed fit couldn’t get along with the prince. They didn’t know whether it was the lack of human contact in his life or something else. The prince needed to become more social in one way or another. 

The king and queen found him his own “social companion”, very much sounding like a dog but in reality, they just wanted their son to have a friend. A boy his age was hired as his maid so he wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“Sunghoon, meet Jake. He is here to follow you and his job is to make sure you are comfortable no matter what.”

The young man had a smile so bright it could melt an icy heart in a matter of seconds. He bowed at the prince and introduced himself. Sunghoon nodded his head at the man as a greeting. He was skeptical about the whole situation as he didn’t know how much money was offered just to simply keep him company. A paid friend wasn’t really something that was on his list.

“Don’t worry prince Sunghoon. I’ll make sure you don’t feel lonely,” Jake said with that bright smile on his face. Sunghoon would’ve been lying if he had said he didn’t blush even a little bit. He however was smarter than that. There was no way he would let a complete stranger in his life that easily. He looked at the man without saying a word before turning around. “I'm not that fond of company but do what you have to and let's see how long you will last.”

\-------

Jake came to realize the name Ice Prince was not really suitable for Sunghoon the longer he spent time with him. Sunghoon had a smile that could brighten up anyone’s day and a laugh that never failed to make Jake feel butterflies in his stomach. That combined with the godlike good looks was making Jake wonder why the prince was not married yet. For sure there was a princess suitable for him. Sunghoon came across as cold and introverted at first but after piercing through the hard shell Jake had seen someone who would no doubt make the perfect king someday. 

“Do you ever think about the future Jake?” Sunghoon suddenly asked while staring at the night sky. The sun had already set and the stars were shining brighter than ever. Jake noticed how the light made Sunghoon's eyes twinkle like he belonged to the sky with the stars. He snapped back to reality when he felt those sparkling eyes on him.

“Not really. I don’t really think I have much of a future beside continuing my father's work,” he said. His father was a mere carpenter. A crucial part of the kingdom but a mere peasant. However, he had always felt like an outsider with the other kids and something about Sunghoon was pulling him towards the prince like a magnet. 

“I know what you mean,” Sunghoon sighed and turned to the window again. “My future is all planned out for me and I have nothing to say about it. I just want to feel free; go out and enjoy the fresh nature,” he continued and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. 

“And I want to feel the embrace of another human,” he almost whispered, so silently Jake wasn’t sure he had even heard correctly.

“You must feel lonely,” Jake hummed and got a little closer. He knew the boundaries he had been given. For his own safety there was to be absolutely no physical contact with the prince. Such rules only made him more curious about the legend of the Ice Prince as such tales were not easy to swallow. Sunghoon flinched when he saw Jake approaching him.

“Yes. And I don’t think you should get too comfortable either,” Sunghoon said and moved a bit further away for the other. “I don’t think I'm worth getting frozen for.” There was such sadness in his voice. It echoed in Jake's head like a scream in an empty cave. It was like Sunghoon was begging for help without even saying anything that would imply so.

The temptation had always been there. Jake didn’t know why, but the magnet only got stronger and stronger the more he spent his time with the young prince, and the fact that he didn’t know how much longer he had with Sunghoon was driving him mad. He didn’t want to give up the person who understood him better than anyone else in the kingdom. Not even his own father had this kind of connection with him.

“If I may be honest prince Sunghoon,” Jake started and took another step closer. “I think what I am feeling right now is more than just friendship and by now being frozen seems like a better option than living without you.” 

Sunghoon didn’t know how to react; the fight or flight reaction coming through, causing the cold sweat to run down his temple. “Y-you can’t be serious,” he breathed and took another step back. Of course he could see the way Jake was looking at him. There was no regret behind those words but his eyes showed a darkness beyond them. If one has nothing to live for the darkness would further consume them until they are just a shell for a soul without purpose. For Jake to turn into something like that made Sunghoon's heart ache.

“I think we should end this,” Sunghoon whispered as he lowered his head. He didn’t want Jake to see the look on his face anymore. He wanted to step forward and grab the man into a tight hug. He wanted to feel the warmth of Jake's body against his own. He already made his icy heart feel warm and there was no guarantee he could hold his emotions inside much longer. The room was getting colder every second. 

“No,” Jake was determined this time. He had gone through so much in his life to give up the best friendship he had ever had. “I don’t want to lose you prince!” 

Sunghoon didn’t say a word. He turned his back at Jake and with fast steps approached the door. The storm inside him was getting stronger and stronger. Never in his life had he had a trigger this strong and he didn’t even know why he was feeling this way. No princess, maid or even the king and queen had this kind of effect on him, then why this son of a carpenter? Jake reached out to him as quickly as he possibly could. 

Sunghoon didn’t have enough time to react and pull his hand away when he felt the temperature of Jake's palm against his own. He couldn’t speak a word as he could barely breathe. He froze where he was standing and stared at the hand that was tightly holding onto his. 

“I'm not letting you go,” Jake argued and squeezed the hand he was holding. Sunghoon was in too much of a shock to react in any way. He could see Jake's breath for the room had gone so cold. 

Nothing happened. There was no screaming. Only silence as the two stood there one hand in another.

“Why aren’t you in pain?” you could hear the panic in Sunghoon's voice. It was trembling like his whole body. He raised his other hand and slowly placed it on Jake's shoulder. Nothing. The look in Jake's eyes showed no sign of pain. The feeling was overwhelming. The prince hadn't known this was even possible as everyone who had ever been bold, or rather dumb enough, to touch him had felt the iciness colder than the permafrost covering the northern kingdoms.

“Your hand is so warm,” Sunghoon noted with a gentle voice this time. His eyes were flooding from the overwhelming feeling of human touch. The room that was just a second ago almost freezing was now focusing the cold higher and higher until the tension caused small snowflakes to fall. 

“You're so beautiful prince,” Jake gasped when the snow slowly fell around them. The prince was graceful and the sight was truly breathtaking. Jake reached out and wiped the tears that were falling on Sunghoon's cheeks. They felt cold but not cold enough to hurt. “I have never seen anything like you,” he said and cupped Sunghoon's face. The prince leaned against the hand and closed his eyes. The temperature felt like it was burning his face but he didn’t care. He had no worries in the world he just wanted to stand there forever and be held for the first time in his life. 

When Jake let go of his hand Sunghoon felt a moment of panic but it quickly faded away when he felt two strong arms wrapping around him. Hesitantly he wrapped his own slender ones around Jake and pressed his head against the wide shoulder. 

“You feel so…so warm,” he whispered in Jake's ear. For a moment neither of them said a word. They stood under the slowly falling snow, embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. Jake never wanted to let go. He felt like he was finally home. He felt a spark so strong he thought his heart would burst any second. Sunghoon was warm. He was like a perfect fit to the puzzle and his embrace was like the fire that could melt a frozen heart and light up the soul.

“For an Ice Prince you sure light up the fire in my heart,” Jake chuckled silently and pulled away slightly. “The only thing your touch is doing to me is making me feel like my heart is in flames,” he said while interlacing their fingers. Sunghoon blushed visibly and tried to avoid Jake's gaze. He looked at their hands that fit together perfectly. There was no longer a magnet. It was like they had been tied together by faith.

“Can you…kiss me?” Sunghoon asked when he finally got courage to look at Jake. The spark in his eyes gave the prince more courage. There was a flame he had never seen before and he could feel it so deep inside. Jake leaned forward and placed his hand at the back of Sunghoon's head and slowly pressed their lips together. It was as if a light burst inside of him, darkness making way for it as they felt more connected than ever before. They embraced each other while feeling the warmth of each other's lips. The snow slowly stopped falling.

Jake parted his lips and Sunghoon followed, their tongues met in the middle and they pressed them together. It was like a dance, making them both release a pleased low moan. They parted and looked at each other, lips glistening and eyes burning with a new kind of passion. Words were not needed as they crashed back against each other, the kiss being sloppy this time. There was no need to be careful. Teeth were included when Jake bit down onto Sunghoon's bottom lip and sucked on it. It would bruise but Sunghoon had never felt a burn so good. He whined and squeezed Jake's shoulders, not wanting to let go. They didn’t want to part. They wanted to feel each other more. Jake moved with a trace of kisses down to Sunghoon's neck, causing shivers to run down the prince's spine.

“Please. Touch me more,” Sunghoon groaned and grabbed Jake's hands, placing them flat against his stomach and pushing them under his shirt. There was still no pain Jake should have been feeling against his palms. To him Sunghoon was warm, cozy and soft. He touched the prince's skin all over, moving his hands up and down Sunghoon's sides till he raised them high enough to feel the prince's nipples against his fingertips. A silent gasp escaped Sunghoon's lips. It was almost too overwhelming feeling Jake's lips against his neck and hands caressing his body, but he wanted more. There was a feeling he had never felt before. A pressure forming down where no one had ever touched.

“Down there,” the prince whispered and gently touched Jake's arms. The other had a doubtful look on his face. Sunghoon received a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Are you sure?” Jake asked just to confirm the prince was sure he knew what he wanted. There was a nod in agreement. “I need you to say it,” Jake demanded, making Sunghoon blush.

“Yes, I'm sure. Please…touch me Jake,” Sunghoon whined. Jake hummed and gave the prince another gentle kiss while his hands travelled south to battle with the button of the uniform pants the prince was wearing. It didn’t get too awkward when he got it open rather quickly and pushed his hand past the waistband of Sunghoon's underwear. The prince shivered and had to steady himself against Jake, resting his head against his shoulder. Jake was gentle. He slowly stroked Sunghoon to make the other feel more comfortable with the new feeling.

“Would you like to sit down?” Jake asked when he noticed Sunghoon's knees were starting to seem a little wobbly. He felt a nod against his shoulder, which was enough for him. He pulled his hand back and guided Sunghoon to back away enough for him to feel his bedframe. The prince sat down and quickly discarded his pants. He spread his legs for Jake so kindly. Such a bold move yet he remained too shy to even look at the other man.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now prince Sunghoon,” Jake gasped and kneeled down between his legs and kissed Sunghoon's left inner thigh. Sunghoon took the courage to look at Jake even though there was a clear and bright blush on his cheeks. He wanted to tell Jake the same but it was as if he had no ability to even speak. There was just a mewl when Jake squeezed his fist around Sunghoon's dick again and began working it up and down. Jake dipped down and gave the head of Sunghoon's cock an experimental lick. Judging from Sunghoon's reaction, which were a quick breath and shivers, he was welcomed to do so. With the newly found courage Jake wrapped his lips around the sensitive head and sucked gently; loving the feeling when the prince grabbed his hair with his left hand, the right one steadying himself against the mattress so he wouldn’t fall back completely. 

“Please, that feels good,” Sunghoon groaned and squeezed the sheets in his fist. There was a warm feeling that ran through his whole body. It felt like electricity, and when Jake began moving his head up and down first slowly and then a bit faster Sunghoon knew he had gone into a whole new reality. His world was spinning with the new feeling of warmth around the most sensitive part of his body. He kept completely still even though his thighs were almost shaking and he had a huge urge to just thrust into Jake's mouth. The pressure kept growing. It was like knot in his gut that was getting tighter and tighter every second.

“Jake please, I feel like I'm going to…” Sunghoon moaned and fisted the brown hair he was holding onto. He couldn’t even finish his sentence. Jake was stroking the base of his cock while sucking the tip. It drove the prince insane. The knot was finally released and a wave of intense pleasure washed through Sunghoon's body like the ocean hitting against the shore. It was like a loaded gun that had been fired without a warning. Jake didn’t complain. He swallowed every drop the prince had to give him, squeezing out everything so nothing would go to waste. 

When he finally pulled back, he was almost shocked of how mesmerizing Sunghoon looked. He was flushed red, panting heavily. Almost feverish. Tears were forming in his eyes and Jake heard the quiet sob. He got up and sat on the bed next to the prince and pulled him into his embrace. 

“I’m right here prince,” he said and nuzzled his face against the dark soft hair. Sunghoon pressed himself against Jake as tightly as he could. The tears he was shedding were not tears of sadness. On the contrary, they were the tears of a man that had never felt pleasure so overwhelming. He was right there in the arms of the only man who could touch him. Such a mystery he didn’t understand but he didn’t feel the need to do so. 

“I want you to show me the world,” Sunghoon whispered after calming his breath. Jake hummed and squeezed the prince tight against his chest. 

“I will go to the end of the world with you if you want so my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this~ Leave comments and kudos if yall enjoyed as I'm already planning a sequel. Follow me on my [+18 nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/0MYSANSHINE)~


End file.
